Last dance
by CaPe
Summary: What would you do if you know that you are going to die? Will you dare to love knowing that she will cry if you are gone?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I know I haven't been completing my stories but this idea just pop into my mind so I've decided to write it before it's gone but as I'm so poor in my writing skills you need to imagine quite a lot to get the whole picture.

* * *

P.S.: for the first time I'm writing in Tsukasa's POV.

* * *

Tsukasa's POV:

* * *

'Young Master. Wake up,' my maid nudge me gently on my right shoulder.

'What time is it now?' I asked plainly, not liking to be disturbed when I am sleeping.

'It's 9 a.m. Madam is waiting for you in the study room and she wants you to be with her immediately.' That old witch, she won't be able to live in peace without finding trouble with me.

'Tell her I'll be there as soon as I washed up,' I instructed, walking towards my bathroom. My maid nodded her head and retreated. I looked in the mirror and smiled. 'Tsukasa, you have once again managed to steal a day from God,' I muttered to myself as I washed my face.

What would you do if you knew that you are terminally ill and is only left with 3 months to live? Will you a, cry in disbelief, or b, seek medical attention and pray that God would be kind enough to let you have a few more grace period? I chose neither. I chose to live life as it is and make merry everyday. That's the least I could do, enjoying my every second on this Earth.

'Tsukasa, would you care to explain this?' my mother, Doumyouji Kaede asked angrily as she threw a few magazines on the table. Tabloids, how I hate them. I've made the front page cover again. The paparazzi just love to follow behind me and write long tabloids that are often exaggerated and have little truth. But do I care? 'You are the GM of the company and yet, again and again, you have been the headlines for so many tabloid magazines!' the old witch flew into a rage. 'Do you know you've affected the company's reputation!'

I yawned, not on purpose, simply because I was made to listen to her naggings in the wee hours in the morning. I was out with F3 yesterday at the Bar till 4 a.m. and I didn't have a good night sleep. Of course, I can't say that to the old witch, she just won't care about these 'excuses'. 'Tsukasa are you listening?' she asked, weary of scolding me all the time when I don't care. I nodded my head.

'Is there anything else, mother,' I asked emphasizing on the word mother to show my displeasure. I guessed I've learnt from Rui to control my temper instead of letting it out. Perhaps I know there's no point in showing her how I feel since in her mind I'm nothing more than a chess piece that she can use in her quest of global domination of the commercial world. Thinking of that, I can't help but let out a sly smile. She didn't know that her chess piece would no longer be a value to her after 3 months. That would serve as her surprise for her and I'm sure to enjoy that look when I'm in hell.

'You've caused enough trouble, Tsukasa. I have arranged for you to stay at the countryside for this few weeks till all the rumors have died down. Start packing 'cause the car would be leaving in half an hour's time. If you decided not to go, don't blame me for canceling all your cards and stop you from meeting Rui, Soujirou and Mimasaka.' I glared at her, how dare she make such decision without consulting me?

I took deep breath and nodded my head as I left for my room. Why should I argue with her when the ultimate winner is me? I'll let her have her way for once, Doumyouji Kaede.

* * *

TBC… This is just the prologue and please give me your comments! 


	2. First meeting

Author's Note: My exams are finally over. Now I have more time to write! Reviews please!

Chapter 1: First meeting

Tsukasa's POV:

'Young master, we have reached our destination,' my chauffeur informed me politely. After2 hours of driving, I have finally reached the countryside. I wouldn't have known that we have reached if my chauffeur didn't tell me; after all, all that I have seen so far are trees, endless stretch of trees. I stepped out of the car breathing in countryside's air which they say is fresher than the city. Looking around, I guess the only link of this place with the city is the manor in front of me. It seems that the old hag is determined to keep me away from the rest of the world.

'Hey you give a call to the old hag and asked her how I am supposed to live in such a place,' I ordered monotonously as a surge of rage ran in my blood.

'Young master, Madam has instructed me to tell you that she will not entertain your calls and that you are to behave while you are here,' the chauffeur said in a small voice, trembling with fear.

On hearing this, I grabbed him by his collar, 'ARE YOU USING MY MOTHER TO THREATHEN ME!' I bellowed in anger. Who did he think he was, not following my orders!

'I… I… dare…. not ….. Sir….. Please…. Please… forgive…. me,' he pleaded as he broke out in cold sweat. I pushed him to the ground and let him off, I can't beat him to death now, I still need him to call the old hag. 'Young master, there is a small town nearby perhaps you would like to go there,' he suggested nervously. I glared at him, asking him to shut up. Why is the world so against me? First, is this illness, next the old hag and now even my chauffeur thinks he's greater than me. I laughed coldly, mocking at myself. To think the great Doumyouji Tsukasa is reduced to this.

I took out my phone and called the F3. Since there's nothing to do here, I might as well ask Soujirou and Mimasaka to bring some girls over. 'Soujirou, it's me. I'm at the countryside now. Bring some girls over, I'm bored to death. See you in 2 hours time,' I put down the phone and signal the chauffeur to bring everything into the house while I went for a walk to the town and explore this stupid neighbourhood that I'm stuck in for this few weeks.

In the town

'Sir, would you like some fish? We have fresh fish for sale,' a fishmonger greeted me with a wide smile on his face. This town is made up of nothing but the marketplace. What kind of a rural place is this?

'What's that smile for, fool?' I snarled at the fishmonger, hated it when people smiled just to make a business deal. Hated the great hypocrisy.

'Out of the way!' a young girl screamed as she ran towards me with a whole box of prawns. I tried to move out of the way but she was too fast, like she was running for her life. 'Ouch!' she yelled as she landed on me sending the whole box of prawns flying in the air. It stinks! I have prawns all over my head! This girl is going to die! 'You moron, look what you have done!' she shouted at me as she got up. What on earth is wrong with this wretch? She still has the cheek to yell at me when it is her fault! 'I don't care. You're going to pay for my loss!'

'BAKA! Are you out of your stupid mind! You were the one who knocked into me! You dirtied my expensive shirt you BORON!' I yelled back and grabbed her by her shirt.

'Boron? You mean moron don't you. I can't believe that you can't even pronounce simple words, octopus head idiot. Let go of me now or you'll be sorry!' she screamed, her eyes infuriated. I laughed mockingly. She's going to make me feel sorry, what a joke. Without warning she gave me a slap on my face and a kick on my right shin. I immediately let go of her and grabbed onto my shin, she kicked damn hard and I was damned painful. 'I'm rushing for time now, so I'll let you off you moron. You better not let me see you again, or I'll bash you up each time I see you!' With that she ran away, leaving the crowd starring at me. For the first time, I'm actually embarrassed. Just you wait, you flat-chest woman. I swear that I'll have my revenge and make you kneel and beg for mercy!

'What's there to see?' I shouted at the crowd. 'Hey you,' I pointed to the fishmonger, 'do you know that girl? Tell me her name or I'll bash you up' I clenched my fist real tight.

The fishmonger swallowed a mouthful of saliva before answering, 'Makino Tsukushi, sir.'

I took my phone out and called the resourceful Mimasaka. 'Mimasaka, I need you to check up a girl name Makino Tsukushi for me. I want all the information about her by the time we meet. I'm not in love with her you idiot. Just get me her information and stop giggling!' I slammed the phone down. Makino Tsukushi, we'll soon have a fun time together, I muttered to myself giving a little smirk.

* * *

TBC...

I know this is a little short but updates will arrive soon :)


End file.
